The Future That Changes the Past
by Lara Jane Magnus
Summary: post S.4 kind of. a mysterious girl from the future with a secret comes to Victorian era London asking for help, where she meets a troubled maid whom has a secret of her own, and re-meets Helen, John, James, Nikola and Gregory, but for them its the first time. shes on a mission: save their futures! can she win their trust? will they listen?
1. Arrival part 1

**A/N1: Okay so my dear friend 'AshleyJayDruitt-Magnus' let me adopt this lil fic for she had no more ideas for it and I did, so it has been changed a bit, and I hope you like it!...**

**A/N2: this will most likely turn into a series with this being the first.. I hope you like this and as always read, review, tell me what you like, what you don't like even just putting your name lets me know you read it and it makes me happy and makes me write more well upload since I have it all written now without further ado I give to you the story…**

Chapter one: Arrival part I

_**Lots of swirls, a tumble, a roll, and an umph, I'm up!**_ I look around see a man walking toward me with a bloody knife "Squeeee!" I say excitedly as I realize it's Jack the Ripper. I look at my clothes then back at him with the look of sure death in his eyes and mutter "crap!" look around, and I see a random piece of broken mirror and pick it up holding it in a way I can use it to defend myself if I must. And then as he gets closer I say "Omigarsh! Your Jack the Ripper," so only he can hear me, he just stood there and looked at me like _**I**_ was the mentally unstable one! Which I probably am, imagine me shrugging, but that is beside the point! "Don't tell me you're _**not**_ Jack the Ripper." I said, cause I mean he _looked_ like the guy in the picture I saw. I had to act insane, insane would keep me safe, for now until I talked my way out of the danger.

"I assure you I _**am**_ Jack the Ripper, but how do you know that, whore." He spit out the last word. Me? A, a-whore? Never in a million years! My mum not to mention my dad, would kill me if I ever was. I shook my head at that.

"Whoa, hold your horses, I'm no whore, this outfit," I said gesturing to what I was wearing "is what we wear in the future, and this," I said holding up my wrist showing him my wrist-band thingy "is my time teleportation device thingy, which of course is broken, and let me guess who you are…" I said still making it seem as if I didn't know who this was.

"If you are indeed from the future wouldn't you know?" he said taking a step toward me while looking confused.

"No, because you were never found out! Scotland Yard never found you! Don't you wanna be known? My time is 139 years in the future so if I go back and tell them who you are it won't affect you Mr. Montague John Druitt." I said casually dropping his name in the conversation. The look he gave me was what I needed, "Ah, so I _**was**_ right. I knew it! My parents always said it was you! Oh and Johnny Boy, don't go kill yourself." Seeing him raising the knife kind of toward _**me**_ I say, "Oi! Don't kill me…I'm helping you!"

"I was putting it away." He said and I was extremely happy, he seemed to be believing me yay, cause him _not_ believing me would not make my plan work, I _needed_ his belief, and someone else's as well.

"Is that _**blood**_?" I said hopefully. I have to get him to think im as deranged as him, I don't want him killing me, and I sure as heck don't wanna kill him.

"Yes… wait, did you say I killed myself?" he said cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah… wait, who did you just kill?" I said trying to figure out where I was in this time. Because I mean I only had so much confidence in my ability to build the time device seeing as I am only fifteen.

"Her name was Molly." He informed me.

"Ah… yeah, you killed yourself after you murdered her and you were found in the Thames river… I think you were scared…"

"Scared? What do _**I **_have to be scared of?" he said cutting into my explanation and pointing the knife at me. Touchy, my parents forgot to mention _that_ lil tid bit of information, but I guess the blame could go to the abnormal residing in him.

"Okay, so wrong word choice, erm- you were _**worried**_ that you would end up like your mother and your sister. But you won't, it's more likely to be inherited by the females in your family because your mother was that way, your fine Johnny Boy." 'save for the homicidal creature in you' I thought while searching the area to see if anyone was coming near the ally, I really didn't want to have to act drunk or even get arrested, but worse I didn't want to die! That would ruin my plans for life, because I plan to live forev, no 'r' at the end because then that would be the end of forever and I would have died so, yeah so far so good.

"How did you know that? About my mother and sister I mean."

"Future girl here…" I said as my only explanation. "I need a dress, and you need a woman in your life, that probably could be a contributor to your blood lust, and I know just who you need," he gave me this look that said 'not you' "no! Not me," you don't even know how wrong that would be on SO many levels, I thought "her name is Dr. Helen Magnus, I know, I know, a doctor? Not in the norm, but you'll love her, she's got blonde hair, blue eyes, she's smart and loves a dangerous adventure, and she pushes the boundaries of both the role of women and science. So… what do you say?" I flashed him a smile and I knew he knew her and had been in fact engaged to her at one point in time, but then he went all kill happy and that ended. But it wasn't his fault, it was an abnormal's, not that they knew that yet.

"I still need to kill you." He informed me.

"Why? You'll mess up history! You only killed eight! And they were whores, women of the night, prostitutes whatever you want to call them! And I assure you I am _**not**_ any of those things! My dad would have killed me!" If only he knew the truth behind that statement. "Sure there are copy cats of you, but you, you never get caught! Why kill me? I'll be gone as soon as I find a certain Serbian genius that can fix my time thingy… Oi do you know where Nikola Tesla is?" I said taking a step closer rather than away like a smart normal child would, what is wrong with me? Oh yeah, I grew up around danger, it follows me everywhere, some would say it was a family curse, and I would agree with them on some days.

He stopped coming toward me with the knife thank God, and looked as if he was actually thinking over my words. "Maybe I will let you live, you are a strange girl." Thanks dude, I'll take that as a complement, I thought in my head but only gave him a small smile.

"That I am, can I have your knife? You know as like a souvenir?" really I wanted it for protection, seeing as I left mine at home, along with my gun, my mum would have reprimanded me had she been alive, as would dad for not having my knife.

"Wait, did you say Helen Magnus?" Jack no John, Jack? Erm- HE said finally catching up to the name I used. "Uh, sure" He said handing me the knife distractedly.

"Eeeep!" I said looking at the knife with the blood still on it. "Erm- Yeah I did, do you know her? Omigarsh! Did you kill her?" I said worried he had indeed killed her, he shant kill her I shall stab him if he did! cause now _**I**_ had the knife, imagine me smiling evilly. I figured he hadn't killed her I mean that would have been a _major_ time screw up event.

"No! I didn't kill her! But I do know her, and I am in love with her."

"Good!" I said referring to both comments. "I really need a dress!" I said looking at my outfit.

"You do indeed young lady, what is your name so they know what to put on the grave stone?" Johnny Boy said laughing as he brought his jacket duster thingy over to me and wrapped me in it so that I wouldn't freeze and so that I looked somewhat better. I could tell that the demon-abnormal in him was going to sleep thanks to the whole killing the whore thing, which was good, the sleep! Not the killing! Because now it meant I was talking to John, and not Jack, it was kind of like Jekyll and Hyde, but it wasn't because that was someone else entirely. Another person another story.

"Haha you Mr. Druitt are a funny one, and the names Ashley Jay, by the way thanks Johnny Boy." I said poking his chest.

"I do my best Miss Ashley, now don't lose that knife, it is my favourite." He said chuckling, good the creature is asleep. His arm was still on my shoulder as he was fixing the jacket.

"John, this ends here!" a female voice called from the end of the alleyway. I gasped, I would know that voice anywhere!

"Whoa, put the gun down, Dr. he ain't gunna kill me." I said with my back still to female I knew to be Dr. Helen Magnus, then "Are you? I mean I _**do**_ have your knife, unless you have another one that would just suck." I directed at Jack/John.

His answer came out in a chuckle "No I will not kill you, you strange girl I like," then he added "Helen meet Ashley, Ashley meet Dr. Helen Magnus my fiance, former fiance," John said with a smile and then finally added "Ashley, I will do as you say."

"No killing? You or anyone else? Well unless they threaten Helen's life and there is no other alternative, alright?" because I mean, you can't always not kill, not when there were times when you had to defend your family, even if you didn't succeed in saving them, I mused quietly and let the dark horrible memories of those torturous days flash in my mind for mere seconds before pushing them away, 'not now' I reprimanded myself.

"Yes, now we need to get you proper clothing or you'll be arrested, Helen?" John said trying to help me.

"What is going on?" Helen demanded.

"Ashley here will explain later if you are willing to let her stay with you that is."

"Hey Johnny Boy, what do I call you?"

"What you've been calling me young Ashley, or John."

"Right then, I have to get used to this time, eww dresses!" I said with a pout.

"Agreed," Helen said with a smile, okay so she is starting to trust me, good I need that. In more than one way. "Now Miss Ashley, what is your last name?" I looked at her then, I mean really looked at her. She had long blonde curls, a beautiful dress and she was younger here, not that she didn't look young in the future but there was less experience in those eyes, those blue-blue eyes of hers.

"I don't have one, Dr. Magnus. I'm an orphan in my time never knew me mum nor me da." I confessed with a sad smile. So that was a small lie, but it kept her from asking questions about them.

"Well you will need one. You can call me Helen, I trust you."

"Very well, Helen." I replied letting her guide me out of the alley. It was weird calling her that, just weird.

"John I shall see you tomorrow for dinner." She gave him a look that said they would be discussing me at this dinner, great. "Ashley here shall stay with me, we will go get father tomorrow at the docks for he is due back. Good night John." I mean I knew she went from wanting to kill Nikola to not wanting to quick, but in this time, with John all crackers and what not for her to go quickly to being all friendly and not trigger happy was different, good but different.

"Good night, Helen, Ashley, nice meeting you."

"You too Johnny Boy." I said smiling while looking at the knife he gave me. Another thing to add to my collection when I got home. Memories, sweet, dark, funny, sad, happy, and what not all went through my mind as I remembered the few people who meant so much to me, who were now gone. My mum, my da, my sis (even though I never knew her), my uncles, and my brother, all killed, in front of my eyes! I stood helpless watching them-I took a deep breath and looked at my surroundings, trying to get the thoughts out of my head, no need sulking in the past, how ironic I know.

We walked awhile and then Helen stopped and looked at me all angry British lady like. "Now, explain how you know us, and how you got here, and your outfit," Now I'm not normally one to make fun of the Brits, but right then she looked so funny I laughed. And I need that laugh, it got those thoughts out of my head. Brits were so funny when they were mad, mum used to do that, I thought sadly, "Explain," she said more sternly and I sobered up and answered her.

"Names Ashley Jay. I'm from the future, I wanted to meet Jack the Ripper and find out who he was, I had a hunch that it was Montague John Druitt but I wanted to know for sure, I erm- need to get my time teleportation thingy fixed, do you know where Nikola Tesla is? If I can't get it fixed I wouldn't mind staying here, although I hate the whole dress rule." I took a deep breath and sighed, yes I was lying through my teeth, and I knew she knew, but she let it go for the time being.

"Do you know what I do?"

"Yeah, you're a Doctor by day and a KickAsh" see what I did right there? I don't cuss I improvise… "abnormal hunter/finder by night, sometimes day."

"Well then." Helen said as we neared her house. I knew this from pictures I'd seen. "Here we are." She said interrupting my thoughts for they had drifted to my family again. "Marry, fetch her a dress please, the poor girl's was ripped to shreds and had to be disposed of." Helen said lying to her house maid, yes they knew of her work but apparently she didn't want to tell them she had a time traveller in their midst.

"Right away ma'am." The maid Marry said as she bobbed a curtsy and scurried off.

"Come this way Ashley," Helen said as she looked over her shoulder "This room should be good enough. We'll figure out a last name come morning alright?"

"Yes thank you." I said looking around the house.

"Good, were you born in England?"

"No, erm-it was kind of a hidden place, not really sure where exactly, 124 years in the future." I said doing quick mental math, I hope it was right, I mean I was born like three years after my sister died, and I'm 15 sooo, yeah I hope that was right.

"Were your parents from England?" So she was still trying to get information, some things never change, I mused silently to myself.

"Yes, both." I said stretching my arms and yawning, I was starting to get sleepy.

"Right then, do you need anything else?" she asked me.

"No thank you, sleep is all I need." I said yawning, I was wiped, time travel does that apparently.

"Then rest, I'll check on you in the morning." And with that she left the room.

I looked around and marvelled at how beautiful it was, in the dark! I couldn't wait to see all the detail of it in the morning! With one last thought of my family, I laid down and closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Arrival part 2

Chapter two: Arrival part II

_**I woke up to bright sunshine**_ blinding me through the Victorian bedroom. It was magnificent! I hadn't really been able to look last night but this room! Oh my gosh! It was beautiful! It had cream walls, that when the light hit them just right it was almost gold! The bed was amazing! It was huge! And had well, Victorian oak, truly beautiful! And not to mention the gorgeous dress! And I'm not one to comment on dresses and call them gorgeous. It was a royal blue colour. The boot like things beside it were more me. I attempted getting dressed but it didn't feel right, I couldn't get it tight enough. And then the hair, that I didn't even know how to do. A thought hit me then, "I don't have my flat iron!" at that thought I pouted.

_Knock…knock…knock… _could be heard at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it; it was a dag-on heavy door! "Hello?" I said as I opened it, then seeing Helen "Good morning," I said with a smile on my face. "Don't suppose you could help me?"

"In." she ordered with a smile. She helped me tighten the dress and then looked at my hair seeming to consider what to do with it. "Comb it out and then I'll fix it," she finally said.

"Okay, and thank you," I said not really sure what to say.

"You're welcome," she said smiling at me, I sighed, mum used to smile like that at me when I was around her, I missed her so much, but that's a thought and story for another day. "My father arrives shortly and would more than likely like to meet the strange girl staying in his house," Helen said as she finished my hair. She stood up and brushed her skirts off.

"Okay, what will you tell him of me?" I said curiously.

"That you're from the future, stuck here until I can get Nikola to look at your time device. Also we hope he can fix it, and that you will need a place to stay my dear long lost cousin." Helen said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Fair enough, what if Nikola neither can't nor won't fix it?" I asked.

"I am fairly certain he can and will, but on the off chance that neither of those works out then you will have to make a life here."

"Would I be allowed to stay and work with you? I mean if I can't go back? Would you teach me what I don't know?" I said hopefully. I knew some about her work, not much but enough, and even though I built the device I wasn't sure I could fix it, I _needed_ Nikola's help. And more than that, I _wanted_ to stay, I really didn't have anything to go back to in my time.

"I might be able to." She said with a smile, "most girls shun my work, say leave it to the men, but you seem to know a lot about my work and what I truly do, and you don't seem to want to shy away, why is that?"

"I erm- saw a show once," so that was a lie, but it works, "didn't we have to meet your father at the docks?" I said changing the subject, I hated lying to her, always had.

"Yes we did, this way." Helen said walking to the door with me following right behind her. We had a nice long walk to the docks, we talked about how things were going in this era so I wasn't confused or anything.

The day was nice, it was sunny, not too warm but not too cold. A rare occasion as it normally rained, it was a little foggy, but not too much. The wind was blowing, and as we neared the docks I could smell the sea. It was early in the morning and most ships were not due for hours, but Gregory's was due within the hour. I looked around and took in the sight of Victorian London. It was a sight. We were at the docks for maybe half an hour before a ship arrived. I wasn't so keen on meeting him as one might think, some would say I was crazy for not being so, had they known him. Most people adored him as they did his daughter, I on the other hand didn't like spending time with him in the future, well I mean when he was alive. Don't get me wrong, I liked the old man but he got on my bad side a lot, I had one pet peeve, and he _always_ did that one thing I couldn't stand. We never really got along. See I'm protective over my loved ones and if you constantly say how you don't trust, nor like, nor approve of one of my loved ones then you get on my bad side, and that is _not_ a place you want to be, believe me. "There he is" Helen said pointing to where her father was coming off of the ship. She looked like she was so happy to see him, I wondered how long he had been gone this time, off on some un known trip to Helen, sure he told her where he was going first, but where did he go after that? what was he really doing? Was he sure he was going to come back? God! I swear he is worse than Nikola, at least then you knew you were getting more than you bargained for! With Gregory, you never truly knew what was going on, but that's the life of a scientist right? I shook my head, letting go of the past dislike for him and slapped a fake charming smile on my face, I needed him to like me, and if he didn't like me then Helen wouldn't be far behind, and that I wouldn't be able to bear, for certain selfish reasons.

"Father," Helen said as Gregory got closer, when he was within arms distance she threw her arms around him. So he had been gone for at least three months, I deduced. It was the look in both of their eyes that said they had been apart that long. Ha, so three months at least without knowing what he was doing-no! stop, he is younger, and your thoughts on him will hopefully change once your mission here is done, remember that! I told myself. I looked back at him with my deep blue eyes and saw into his, I could tell he was looking at my appearance, I looked similar to them, which helped with the cover story of me being a long lost cousin. I had blonde hair, blue eyes, my bone structure was similar to Helen's, but it was different enough that I only looked like a cousin, which was perfect, for I resembled my father more than my mother, which helped a lot. I saw the recognition coming in his eyes, and raised my figure to my lips in a shushing manner. Helen seemed to notice us looking at each other and introduced me. "Father, this is Ashley, Ashley this is my father, Dr. Gregory Magnus." Helen said smiling broadly.

"Nice to meet you sir," I said trying to keep the dislike out of my voice, I'm good at lying, or at least my mum and dad would always say I was, just like my sister. "Your daughter has been very nice to me, since I arrived in London, you raised her well," I said.

"You're not from here," he said narrowing his eyes at me. Nah-dip Sherlock! I thought, yeah I know that's not what he meant but still, the thought came.

"No, I'm not." I said and he gave me a knowing smile, "but, I'll explain that latter if you will allow of me." I flashed him a small smile.

"Right then, shall we?" he asked grabbing his bag again.

"Actually father, we have to wait for Nikola, he was due the same time as you, and Ashley needs to talk to him." Helen said not moving to follow her father, I silently laughed.

"And speaking of said insufferable, vampire genius," I said pointing to the spikey haired, thin framed man walking our way, not paying any attention to where he was going.

"I think he'll like you," Helen said with a small laugh as she looked to where he was, luckily he was walking right toward us. Good, I'll have the vamp on my side, Jack the Ripper, and the Great Helen Magnus; I needed that. "Nikola," she said loud enough to get his attention as he got closer. A big smile crossed his face as he saw Helen standing there. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes, he never changes.

"Helen, what a pleasant surprise," he said as his grin grew wider. "What can I do for you?"

Helen blushed at that, I coughed reminding her of why we needed to talk to him. "I have someone who wants to talk to you," she said gesturing to me.

"'Ello" I said as he looked at me, I did a four finger wiggle like wave, not really sure how to describe that.

"But we cant talk here, meet us for supper, at seven o'clock" she said giving him a smile, the smile I knew he couldn't resist, plus, he was intrigued with whatever I needed being a secret, I smiled at him.

"Of course Helen, good day." And with that he walked off.

"You do know, that he is in love with you right? I mean they all are in some way or another, John is madly in love with you, James is too, Nigel is rather fond of you," I said whispering it to her as we walked behind Gregory back to their home.

"I knew about James, and obviously John, but Nikola? I mean he flirts, but it's nothing serious, is it?" she said babbling as we walked.

"If you call him telling you time and time again that he loves you, serious yes, but John, stay with him, let Nikola flirt, but…" I said not sure what I could tell her without revealing too much.

"Stay with John, I get it, but he's a homicidal manic, I love him, but," she said with sadness in her eyes as she placed her hand on her stomach, I smile.

"That can change, and she," I said nodding to Helen, "can grow up knowing her father, but I do suggest keeping the embryo frozen for a century, saving John would alter the time line already, but it's worth it."

"How?" Helen said seeming to jump at the chance to save her love.

"All in good time," I said with a smile as we arrived at the Magnus household.

"Can you answer me a question?" Helen asked as we entered the house, I knew she wanted to know about her little girl, but I wasn't sure I could, or should tell her.

"Maybe," I replied.

"Did she have my longevity?" Helen asked worriedly.

"I erm- don't know, but she had her father's teleportation, after a fashion" I said not saying she died nor what said fashion was, "she was beautiful, had blonde straight hair, she was a fighter, she loved you and your work, and she hated dresses." I said with a smile, and Helen laughed at my last comment. Mary and a younger maid met us at the door and the younger one took Dr. Magnus' bag from him and took it to his room I assumed. We all headed to his study for an early tea, and for me to tell my story, which was just that a story, not the truth, just a story.


End file.
